Example 502: Brightness of the Big Sky
This is the Five-hundred-and-second week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. Welcome back everyone! As you might know from last week we're still on stage at the All-Franchise idol show. I won a prize! 160px: More like Ichigo was the one to LOSE a prize! : What are you talking about? I enjoyed having Topaz talk about me. : Truly being a part of Topaz's blog is a gift. 160px: I'm not sure whose blog you were reading last time, but it sure wasn't Topaz's... (T-though I did enjoy it. Ugh, there goes my heart palpitations again!) It would have to be mine. MAL still hasn't repaired blogs! They really need to get into gear. Though speaking of “getting into gear” I'm sure that the readers have waited long enough! : At least they haven't waited a week like the people in front of the concert. : I thought that these were recorded all at once and then posted. : Tee hee~ But then how come Topaz knows that MAL is still giving problems. You shouldn't think too hard about that. 160px: It's still better than forcing commentary that doesn't exist. No one wants to be ranted on 3D movies and smartphones whenever Hayate took place. I'm still bothered by that, but let's not get into complaining about awful manga from days long past. 160px: True true. Otherwise we'd dig up NEEDLESS or The World God Only Knows, and we shouldn't insult Akari by mentioning them and their awful and terrible endings in the middle of her blog. Exactly. : M-my blog?! Well, didn't you give permission last time? : I mean, I did but... having everyone talk about me is making me self-conscious. : Don't worry! I know that you can do it! : Ichigo... To have you believe in me again I know that I can really do it! Alright then, Topaz! Blog me! That's great to hear! Now, as she's given me permission... Today's girl is: Akari Oozora from Aikatsu 160px: Wait! We shouldn't rush into it quite yet! Why not? I'm sure that my readers and the concert's audience loves hearing my blogs. 160px: Only sometimes, but that isn't the issue here! Well, halfway at least. You're confusing me, Riri. 160px: I blame the bad scriptwriter. But to put it simply, we need something to entertain the concert-goers. My blogs aren't enough? 160px: Sadly no. They came here to see idols, and we should make sure to meet those expectations! Meeting expectations is what I do best! I think. So what should we do? : I could always perform again. : Great plan, Ichigo-senpai! That is a possibility, but we don't want to be too unfair and have you hog all the performances. That means that, Akari! : Y-yes?! Do you mind performing this week? : I-I suppose so! Just let me go get ready! *Akari bows and leaves the stage in a hurry. She waves cutely as she goes backstage.* 160px: Well, I suppose that we should get off the stage to see her perform. : I agree. At least it's fixed after that hole suddenly appeared. I know. That was really weird... *The three step off the stage as Akari prepares.* *The following performance has been removed due to copyright.* : H-hey, didn't you say that this happened to my performance as well? That's right. 160px: You STILL haven't figured out how to link videos on this site, have you Topaz. Being fair I didn't try very hard. 160px: Lazy lazy... It's not my fault! I'd have to download the video and upload it, keeping constant tabs on it and such! It's much easier to link it like THIS instead of trying to keep the video on the site. 160px: That just sounds like more excuses! It's not an excuse! It's a factor, just like my rampant sloth. And look, Akari has finished her performance! *Akari hears the cheers of the audience as Topaz and the girls get back on the stage.* : Congratulations, Akari! It sounds like your fans really enjoyed this! : I'm glad that you were watching as well! That's right, you really Di-di-did it! 160px: That was a terrible joke, Topaz. You expect better than that from me? Wait, don't answer that. *Topaz's eyes dart around.* : But now that Akari has performed how about we hear about her from the great blogger himself! You're right! Akari's biggest fan needs to do a blog on her! But unfortunately Zettai can't do his blogs so I'll take up the mantle instead! 160px: I'm sure that he wants to do her eventually, Topaz. Just not where he was expecting. Heh heh heh... 160px: What are you giggling about? I didn't say anything-TOPAZ! Stop making everything dirty and get on with the blog! Fair. I do suppose that I've been stalling for too long so let's get on with it! Head Hair Akari is both good and bad here. She has a pretty color of brownish-red hair, or perhaps reddish-brown as it seems to have more brown to it. Regardless it's a nice shade that I like and fits with her really well. Her hair also looks very soft and beautiful, fitting her good. The problem comes with the style. Akari starts out with Ichigo-like hair, with a long flowing hair and the hair ribbon with two ends sticking up. She looks cute, but after saying that she wants to become her own style of idol she CUTS HER HAIR! This is obviously really awful and shouldn't have happened, as cutting hair as a resolve is an absolutely awful ideas. Akari does look a little cute, what with the bob cut and side-ponytail with ribbon, but that's not enough to forgive her. That said, Akari does something far too few girls do; after the hair cut she grows it back! That's right, one of the few good things about time moving forward is that hair gets longer. By the third season or so her hair has gotten to shoulder length and is very bushy which looks nice. The sides also frame her head really well, and it even rests cutely on her shoulders. It looks a little wild but in a good way, showing a lot of Akari's personality and looking good. Eventually she also has a braid-hairband that meets her sidetail and making her wavy hair look really good. Overall, despite having a haircut Akari does really well for herself, growing it back like the old saying about hair that is cut grows back twice as strong (even if that's been proving false). Grade: B- Eyes Akari has very great round eyes, which look really pretty. They might have some eyelashes but I enjoy the shape of her eyelashes wit the nice thick upper curve. The series has a very nice art style, and her eyes look bright and pretty. Speaking of the color Akari's eyes are also a nice red color, or perhaps a more violet color as I'm pretty bad at colors. It's a shame as it could be a little closer to her hair color, but I still like how it looks overall. Sadly Akari doesn't wear glasses, at least as far as I remember (her disguise tends to be a hat). A shame as she could have gotten more points here, but alas. That doesn't mean she's not great though. Grade: B Face Like a lot of Aikatsu girls I really like Akari's face. Then again, that's not surprising if you've kept up with my blogs. Akari is very cute, with a soft facial structure and small features including a dot nose. She does have a fairly basic face for the art style, but I don't mind as I like the style. Akari also has a few blushing moments which are cute, and I like the stretching smile she does in the Start Dash opening. Overall there's not a lot to say about her face, but I greatly enjoy Akari here too. Grade: A *Suddenly Topaz stops, holding his chest. He's also sweating profusely, and falls to his knee.* : W-what's going on?! Are you alright?! : Speak to us, Topaz! 160px: See? I knew that the heat was getting to you. Even if it's more modest compared to last week. But I suppose that you aren't spending as much time outside as you did then. I-It's not the heat, though it does feel like my-pant-body is burning up... *Topaz is breathing heavily, and he even holds his head.* N-NO! I WILL BLOG AKARI! AND OTHER GIRLS! *Ichigo, Akari, and Riri are shocked by Topaz's outburst.* 160px: W-what? Are you really feeling alright. : T-Topaz... *Topaz continues to pant, but he's able to stand up. He then shakes his head, regaining his senses.* Phew. What happened, you guys look like you saw a ghost. : We were worried about you! It looked like you had fallen ill! : That would have been terrible! What happened to you? It felt as if a burning sensation was covering my body, like if I was being burned alive. Then the spirits of the undead were calling out to me. *The three girls continue to stare at him in disbelief.* What. You guys are acting like you've never picked up an ancient artifact of death before. 160px: I knew that you shouldn't have picked up that ruby way back in Mirai's blog... Like that's to blame. Besides, that was 32 blogs ago. If that would have happened it would have done so two blogs ago. 160px: Unless you completely forgot about the foreshadowing. Besides, that was the Jade blog so you probably had other things on your mind. N-nonsense! I'd never miscount a major event like that! I-I mean let's get back to the blog as I'm sure the readers would rather see than than me blather on! 160px: Being fair you'd be blathering regardless... Body Build Sadly the Aikatsu art style isn't as appealing for me here. Akari herself has a build that's fairly similar to most other Aikatsu girls, with a slender waist and fair legs (with some meat). She also seems to be 155 cm tall, but I'm not quite sure when that was (it's possible that she went from 152 to 153 to 155, from what Pixiv said). Akari has a somewhat slight ass, judging from official art (or as official as costume images seem to be), but I'm not sure how well it's shown off in the anime proper. Still, she's no Yurika and doesn't have an ass shot unless I'm forgetting something major. Finally, Akari shows off her bare foot in one official image, but that's mainly mentioned for completion instead of me being attracted to it. Grade: C+ Chest Likewise Akari doesn't show off too much. That's not surprising considering it's a show for young girls, though. She does seem to be pretty flat, like most of the teens in the franchise. At least Akari does a little better than Ichigo, not in size or anything but more because between her bikini and bodysuit Akari at least wears tight outfits that can give the shape of her chest better. Grade: C+ Clothes Akari, like a lot of idols, has a lot of outfits. Usually she's seen in the Starlight Academy uniform, which I described last week with Ichigo. She also has a lot of cute casual outfits, including one with a nice hat. Her usual brand is Dreamy Crown, though she did originally have Angely Sugar. Both are “Cute” brands which fit her personality well. Other outfits that she's worn include overalls with white shirt, cute pajamas, a cat-eared hood outfit, a cute pink cat/Cait Sith costume for Halloween, a bikini in the beach episode that shows off her waist and legs well (even if part of the time she has a vest on), a two-piece outfit with a short skirt and high boots in the “Galaxy” episode, a yukata, and a kimono. Including official art she also adds a reindeer outfit (or at least antlers) in a Christmas image, a flamenco dress with Juri, a witch's hat and outfit, and a wedding dress. Overall she has a lot of appealing outfits, and I'm probably still forgetting some that Akari has worn. Grade: A : Still feeling alright, Topaz? Yeah. I haven't felt warm like that yet! 160px: At least you aren't burning up from inside. Exactly! Seems like it was that one thing and it hasn't affected me again. : That's good to hear. I agree. So how what do you think of the blog, Akari? : It's quite good, though I imagine that Zettai would give me an even better one! Of course! He has a great way with words and plots! : I just hope that I do better than my friend Sumire! I heard that she had a blog done on her. Perhaps, though do remember that I tended to like Sumire more. You were more Zettai's favorite, though that doesn't mean that I disliked you either. 160px: Topaz is a very giving person, especially when it comes to girls for his friends. And in all fairness Sumire isn't the only one from your series. I did Juri too! 160px: And don't forget about Rin and Madoka as well! Them too! : Wait, have you done more girls from Akari's generation than mine? Er, it does seem that way. But don't think of that being due to your episodes being worse. It's just that I happened to like more characters in Akari's generation. 160px: And don't forget that Ran was done by Zettai too! : Don't worry, I know better than to take it personally. : Plus my generation is more recent and we all know how bad Topaz's memory is... Exactly! Wait, what were we talking about again? 160px: It doesn't matter. Just get on with the blog! *Meanwhile, the overinflated villain continues to try and sabotage the show. She's well hidden backstage, with a large cage.* SI-14: OH HO HO! I'm surprised that those fools haven't noticed me yet! *She starts to slide open the cage.* SI-14: Now to wait for Topaz to finish. Then I'll expose his fear of insects with this cage full of wasps! There's no way that this could go wrong, unlike my heavy plan! *SI-Fourteen then waits as Topaz continues the blog.* Mind Personality Akari has a personality that's a lot like Ichigo. Both are very friendly and cheerful people who are supportive of their friends but still try hard. I suppose that makes sense as Akari wanted to be like Ichigo, to the point where she styled her hair similar and acted like her to perform. Luckily Ichigo was one of the judges and that helped to get Akari into the school. As the story goes on Akari discovers that it's better to become herself, gaining a lot of allies as she does so. Akari is a little clumsy, especially in the beginning, but she eventually works hard and becomes her own type of idol. She goes through a lot of harsh situations, including the dreaded Aikatsu Boot Camp. She also thinks of her fans well and trains hard for them. She also researches a lot for a role as a weather idol, learning all sorts of facts for what seemed like a one-shot reason but she continued her weather career through the rest of the series. This includes having an otter sidekick, which she even uses as a mecha at one point! Not the actual otter, but still a mecha styled as one (and in fairness the otter is more of a guy in a suit though I'm not sure if we ever see his true self). Overall Akari is a really fun lead, and is friendly and helped solidify my enjoyment of the franchise. Shame that the following lead didn't help that... And we can't forget to mention Akari's cute voice either. She's Shino Shimoji, who really isn't a big VA but gives Akari a really wonderful voice that fits her fun and amusing personality while being serious when needed. Other roles she had include Beaver from Kemono Friends, Yuka the karate twintail girl from Cinderella Girls, and Tooru from Seiren. She really needs more roles. Her singing voice is Ruka Endou, who does a good job too. It's just a shame that she went on to sing for two of the biggest Mary Sues in the next season, that being Hime and Aria (though they are far from the only problem girls in the season). Luckily Akari isn't like them and is a relatively fair lead, probably the fairest one in the franchise. I have to apologize to Ran as I forgot how much of a hog Ichigo was early on, especially at the cost of the lovely model. Grade: B+ Libido Akari isn't as yuri as you would expect from the series. Sure, there's some minor shipping with Sumire-er, perhaps more than “minor” after that sexy vampire episode where their faces get close together but still. There's also the fact that she greatly admires Ichigo, though more as an example of what she wants to become than in any romantic way. However, Akari is the first Aikatsu lead that was given really strong shipping with a male character. In her case it's the romance with her brands designer Sena (and yes, that is the guy's name). I was never a fan of their interactions, though not because I'm an angry yuri fan or anything like that. They probably had a lot of great moments that I've forgotten about, which I hope that there were because it's just that there's something in the back of my mind nagging me about this pairing. It could be a lot of things, like the relationship seeming to start randomly or one side being oblivious, but I do hope that I'm just remembering something incorrectly. Still, it was easily better than anything Stars had, and Akari still does really well here as she has a lot of potential relationships. Grade: B Age While not as good as Ichigo last week, mostly due to starting later in the series, Akari still does pretty nice here. She starts out a 13 (though we do see a very small cameo earlier on in the series) and remains that way through most of the second season. In the third season she ages up to 14, which is pretty good. Akari's birthday is April 1st, which while April Fools Day is likely more of a reference to the Japanese schools starting. While not the best age she is still very cute, and I wish that we could have stayed with her and not gone to the next girl so quickly. Grade: B- Total Grades: 73 Average score: 8.1 Final Grade: B And that's the blog for the week! 160px: That... is a really odd coincidence. : What do you mean? : You got the same score I did! I don't mean that in an angry way, as it might seem like due to this being text, but I'm actually quite proud of you! : Y-you're proud of me! I'm so honored, and I'm not sure if I deserve it! Of course you deserve it! You deserve all the love and praise that you can get! *Meanwhile, backstage.* SI-14: It's not “love and praise” you deserve, Topaz. Instead have these WASPS! *She opens the door of the cage, and angry insects swarm the stage.* W-what's going on?! : I don't know, but how dare they interrupt our concert! 160px: This must be the plot of a horrible villain! : So it seems that you have drama episodes too, Topaz! Sure seems like it. But what can we do to get all these hornets away! 160px: Bees! My God! *While the four are ducking to avoid the swarm of insects, they fly past them.* Huh. Well, that's convenient. *The insects then land on a cart nearby with a lot of berries and other fruits.* : What the?! I come late and the berries I brought to show off my brand are now getting eaten by wild wasps! 160px: They must have been attracted by the smell! Of course! Because you can attract more flies with dung than vinegar! : What? I meant honey. That's the saying, right? : I'm surprised to say this, but thankfully Yume is here! : You really saved us with that random fruit cart. : Be glad that you aren't Juri. Knowing her luck some French girl would come and knock it over. Right. Then the insects would likely get even more angry. Though speaking of which, how about we move that out of the way. *Topaz carefully pushes the cart of berries towards backstage. He loses control of it and even trips, letting it roll forward at a fast speed.* Whoops... SI-14: KYAAAAH! : Wait, did I just hear a girl's scream? I did too, but don't worry. There's no one backstage. Or at least no one that I could see. 160px: I guess it was just the tires squealing or something. But since our introduction was cut short, it seems that Yume is here. : That I am! And I'm so glad to be on the same stage as my fellow Aikatsu leads. *Akari and Ichigo, and even Topaz, all look to the side.* : Hey, I am a lead! Don't be mean! You're right. It's not your fault, completely, that your series was far inferior to the originals. I'm just glad that Friends is doing better. 160px: WE WERE ON A BREAK!-Grrr, why do I know so many random references, Topaz? Sounds like someone was watching reruns. But enough of classic 90's comedies, it's time to talk about Yume! : Looks like I'll be a STAR soon! … Next week. : Booo making me wait. : Be patient for one time... *Meanwhile, backstage SI-fourteen stands up. She seems to have wheel marks from where the cart ran over her. She's still disguised so that her identity is unknown.* SI-14: GRRR! How dare you defeat me in such a comedic way! But do not think that I'm beaten yet, as I still have another plan! And with this one I shall have the ELEMENT of surprise! Category:Anime Blogs